The present invention is directed generally to the monitoring arts and more particularly to apparatus for monitoring a plurality of vehicle functions and conditions in a vehicle such as a tractor used in agriculture.
While the monitoring apparatus of the invention may find utility in conjunction with the monitoring of the functions and conditions any of a plurality of different types of vehicles, the disclosure will be facilitated by reference to a tractor of the type used in agricultural operations.
In recent years, such tractors have become increasingly complex and expensive. Accordingly, it is desirable to carefully monitor the functions and conditions of an operating tractor, in order to ensure efficient operation thereof. Moreover, such monitoring may avert any breakdown or damage to this complex piece of equipment, which may be quite difficult and expensive to repair.
Furthermore, the operation of a vehicle such as a farm tractor requires a high degree of attentiveness on the part of the operator. Hence, such monitoring apparatus must be sufficiently simple to use so as not to detract from the operator's attention to the control of the tractor and associated machinery which may be pulled behind the tractor. Moreover, since such tractors are provided by different manufacturers and in different models, monitoring of the various functions and conditions thereof has heretofore required that a separate monitoring apparatus be provided for each type or model of tractor. Hence, it is desirable to provide a monitoring apparatus which may be readily and simply adapted to monitor the functions and conditions of any such model or type of tractor.
Additionally, in view of the increasing cost of fuel, it is important that such a vehicle be operated as efficiently as possible. Importantly in this regard, wheel slippage is to be optimized so as to optimize the relationship between work accomplished, vehicle and tire wear and fuel consumption. However, wheel slippage is notoriously difficult to accurately measure, as such tractors generally have a plurality of different gear ratios or gear ratio ranges in which they may be operated. Moreover, different sensors have heretofore been provided on such vehicles for measuring engine RPMs and for measuring the wheel rotational speed of the vehicle, either directly or by analogy to a ground speed measured by some other means such as radar. Hence, it has heretofore been difficult to provide an inexpensive yet accurate apparatus for achieving a reliable wheel slippage measurement regardless of the types and locations of such RPM and ground speed sensors provided on the tractor.